


Onesie

by Heyyy_11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fusion sides, M/M, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyyy_11/pseuds/Heyyy_11
Summary: Dr. Picani just wants some sleep, but the weather is going to be colder than usual





	Onesie

Another day ends, another couples walked out of his office feeling lighter and happier.

Dr. Picani loves his job, no doubt. Helping others especially when it comes to their relationship problems is what he does best after all (being one himself). Not to mention, it's also fun when he is allowed to help them trough his hobby, which is cartoons. So both he and his patients don't get bored during the sessions. Even though his most of his patients didn't understand almost all of the cartoon references he threw at them. Or maybe it's just him who's being to geeky? Naaahhhh.

But no matter how much you love your job, you too will feel tired after a long day of working. 3 couples in a day, all of them were stubborn people. Boy, did they manage to drain his every bits of energy from his usual bubbly-self. He would usually lighten up his mood by turning the TV on and watched some cartoons, but it's late. His eyelids were already too heavy for him to stay awake and yawns kept escaping from his mouth. The pink therapist opened his bedroom door and walked sluggishly to his own bed before eventually collapsing on the top. Eyes already shut, ready to fall asleep.

_"We have to change first."_

_"Mm… Nooo… too tired..."_

_"Come now. The weather tonight will be colder than usual. We better change into something warmer."_

Emile let out a small grunt as he forced himself to walk towards his closet. Opening the door and carelessly looking for something to wear. He didn't care about the mess he had made, he can clean them up tomorrow. Right now he just wants some good ol’ rest. After rummaging through his clothes, he found himself torn when he had to pick one out of the two of his favorite garments. His left hand was holding the white unicorn onesie, while his other hand had the gray cat one.

_"Pick the cat one."_

_"What? No. It's my turn to decide so we'll wear the unicorn one."_

_"Aw, come on! I'm so tireedd... I don't wanna argue about this now.."_

_"That's why we'll settle with the unicorn one."_

_"Cat one."_

_"Unicorn one."_

He (they) went quiet, staring at both onesies in his (their) hands and still pondering about which to wear to sleep. He (they) didn't want to fight over this small problem, it'll be a shame if they unfused because of this. Besides, he's just too tired to argue further.

Even though sleepy, an idea still managed to sneak it's way into his head.

_"Hey, you did say the weather will be a lot colder, yeah?"_

_"Well, yes... according to the weather forecast, the weather tonight will be-"_

_"Then let's wear both of them! Double the warmth, it'll be more comfortable too!"_

_"...suppose that could work..."_

Emile smiled at the final decision. It sounded weird, but it was something, which was better than nothing. So he hung his pink tie and cardigan, took his glasses off and put it on the bedside table then quickly changed his clothes to the unicorn onesie. He then carefully slipped into the cat one, afraid that it'll rip. Nevertheless, both onesies fit him like a glove.

Sometimes he (they) wondered how can two total opposites like Logan and Patton, the Heart and the Mind, somehow manage to fuse together. They disagree a lot, and their ideas collided most of the time. Then again, the two also balanced each other out at the same time, completing each other. Resulting in his very existence in this world. Like Garnet, he is made out of their love and their understanding manner towards each other. At least that is what Patton insisted on what to call him the first time they fused.

He made his way to his bed and tucked himself neatly under the covers. The idea was proven to be true. It was warmer, and comfier. He could hear the faint sound of water hitting his window followed by the familiar scent of petrichor. As the rain got heavier, the therapist drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Logan woke up as the sunlight from the window hit his eyes. The rain had stopped but the cool air still lingers. He stifled a yawn and looked down at Patton, who was still cuddling close to him. Face pressed against his chest. Logan's gaze softened at the sight. They probably had been unfused due to their exhaustion last night, but that's fine. The sight of his adorable lover being a little spoon was worth it. 

He then noticed the onesie Patton was wearing was not his gray cat onesie. It was his unicorn one. He held up his hand to his face. Sure enough, while Patton was wearing his favorite onesie, he was wearing his. Must have been switched when they unfused, he thought.

"Logan..?" Ah, he's awake. 

"Good morning, Patton." He said, kissing the other's forehead. Patton giggled and kissed his cheek in return. He examined the logical side's sleepy yet loving eyes and gave him a warm smile. When his gaze fell to the gray fur of Logan's clothing, his eyes widened. 

"Lo? Is that... my cat onesie??" He gasped.

"It certainly is, Patton. I believe our clothing got mismatched when we unconsciously unfuse-" Logan's explanation was cut by Patton delighted squeals. 

"Oh my god, Lo! You look SO adorable in it!" Logan flushed at the sudden comment and the moral side's excitement. 

"You look adorable in that onesie as well, Pat." Patton looked down at the attire he's wearing, realizing if Logan is wearing the cat one then he must be wearing the unicorn one.

"Hey, we should totally do this again! Let's do it again!" He beamed at the other.

"What? Cuddling in the morning? Wearing our mismatched onesies?" He chuckled. Patton nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He had been coming up with good ideas all night, one of them being the one that prevented them from falling apart last night. And Logan just couldn't say no to that adorable face of his.

"That would be very lovely. Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> (If they fused while wearing their onesies, Picani's onesie would probably be a Unikitty onesie)  
> Hey, so this is my first work. I've had this idea in my mind for awhile now, but here it is I guess. Pardon me for any misspelling or/and incorrect grammar.


End file.
